


Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?: Nothing on but the Radio

by frkmgnt1



Series: Do I Dare series [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: DIDDTU?, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frkmgnt1/pseuds/frkmgnt1
Summary: It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday morning, but Snow decided to work on a few home improvements. And Lightning only has one question: what the hell did he do to the kitchen table that requires power tools?
Relationships: Lightning/Snow Villiers
Series: Do I Dare series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?: Nothing on but the Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmedamaCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmedamaCherry/gifts).



> Plot and smut and fluff, oh my!
> 
> Beautiful artwork by AmedamaCherry

* * *

  
“And when we wake up in the morning,  
We might stay like this all day,  
Two people meant to be together,  
Two lovers dreaming of forever,  
And it just keeps on getting better,  
With every tender little kiss

With nothing on but the radio,  
Feel the music playing soft and slow,  
You and me and the lights down low,  
With nothing on but the radio”  
-‘Nothing on but the Radio', Gary Allan

Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?  
Nothing on but the Radio

It was supposed to be a lazy morning in. Lightning knows that was their plan last night. She and Snow both agreed that they needed to sleep, no matter how much they preferred to spend their time in bed together doing other, much more pleasurable things. Over the past several weeks, the two of them have accumulated multiple injuries. They’d been under enormous stress, both physical and psychological. Lightning knows that she’d barely eaten anything on her journey through the blizzard, and once she’d gotten herself buried under a mountain of snow, didn’t eat again until after Sazh and Hope pulled her out of the snowdrift she’d collapsed in. That had been the last food until after Snow woke up, days later, in the Infirmary in New Eden.

And while Snow will never admit it to her, Lightning knows that he’s still nowhere close to physically, never mind mentally, healed. Considering how many times a night Lightning catches herself staring at Snow’s sleeping form, searching for the subtle rise and fall of his chest to reassure herself that he really is whole and hale, or how often some sound will lock up her muscles, set her heart racing, and raise goosebumps all over her body, she knows it’s only a matter of time before all the trauma Snow endured catches up to him. She just hopes that Snow will be physically healed before all the emotional and psychological horror that he pushed down and packed away, reaches critical mass and finally explodes.

Ever since Snow showed up at her door and seduced her by basically getting up in her grill and breathing on her — the sexy fucker! — Lightning has been braced for the inevitable. She’s made sure to feed both Snow and herself at regular intervals, refusing to allow herself to slip into her usual coping mechanisms, which generally include terrible patterns of eating and sleeping.

Instead, Lightning has pushed aside all her guilt, refusing to allow her propensity to punish herself to spill over onto Snow. Yes, all of those negative feelings will still be there, lying in wait to ambush her at some point of vulnerability, but Lightning doesn’t care. She’ll cope, just as she always has. But right now, Snow is her priority, and she refuses to lose him. Not after everything it cost them to get to this point.

And no one will ever understand exactly how close they all came to losing him on the floor of that dark pit in that disgusting camp. Even Snow doesn’t really understand, for all that he endured it.

Lightning can’t think about those long minutes in the pitch black of that crematorium. She shivers, reaches across the bed for Snow, finds him missing, and remembers that she’s annoyed at him for ruining their plans to sleep in today. They’d spent several hours making love last night before she fell asleep in his arms, determined to get a full night’s sleep and maybe indulge in some morning sex to start their day.

That was their plan. So, what the hell is Snow doing that is making that ungodly racket right now?

Lightning pulls her pillow over her head, trying to block out the banging and swearing and…is that a fucking electric drill? What is he drilling? _The only drilling that should be going on right now, should not require a fucking electric drill!_ Or sawing? Or hammering? And are those voices that she hears? Who the hell is he talking to? Why is anyone here? Why is he using power tools before – she peeks at the clock on her nightstand – nine in the frigging morning on a Sunday?

Lightning kicks off the covers, growling out her frustration both at being dragged awake and driven from the warmth of her bed, when all she wanted was to sleep in, and wake up in Snow’s arms. She’d planned to make a nice breakfast for them after they worked up an appetite together. Instead, she’s alone in this bed, and he’s somewhere in the apartment, playing with his tools.

_He’ll be the only one playing with his tools after this bullshit._

If he’s putting more locks on her door, or — god forbid — putting bars on her windows, she’s straight up going to kick his ass.

After finding out that their terrorist prisoner had been released, they’d all been on edge. Snow and Sazh spent an entire day beefing up security at her apartment. They didn’t just change the locks and add a whole bunch more, but they changed the actual door. They replaced her wood door, with a steel door. Then, they replaced all the glass in her windows with bullet proof glass. Lightning didn’t bother mentioning that someone could put an ax through the goddamn wall around the door in order to get in, or, with a powerful enough rifle, put a bullet right through the exterior wall, if they were determined to kill her. If it made them feel better to put some locks on her doors, add an alarm, and make it slightly more difficult for a sniper to shoot her (very slightly), then she was more than happy to oblige them.

After all, Lightning hasn’t forgotten the eerie feeling of being watched while she was alone in her apartment after she got home from dinner at Sazh’s. In fact, she’s had the feeling several times since then, though she’s certain she’s imagining things as none of her searches have yielded any evidence of an intruder. So, some additional security measures wouldn’t hurt anything, and if they make Snow feel better, then Lightning is fine with them.

Except.

When Snow suggested putting bars on the fucking windows to prevent anyone climbing in, Lightning absolutely refused. Her exact words were, ‘I’m not living in a fire trap because you both forgot who the fuck you’re dealing with.’

And that was that.

At least, Lightning had thought that was that. Now, she’s concerned that Snow decided to simply humor her, and went ahead and did what he wanted anyway.

She really hopes that’s not what happened. Lightning doesn’t know if she can forgive a breach of trust, and she really doesn’t want to find out. The thought makes her feel nauseated.

Lightning is so distracted and upset by the idea of the happiest time in her life ending after only a handful of days that she almost forgets about the voices she’d heard and strolls right into the living room in the altogether. It occurs to her as she’s pulling the door open that Sazh or someone else – oh god, what if Hope is here! — may have come over to help Snow with whatever home improvement project he’s working on, and she snatches Snow’s shirt off the armchair and shrugs it on. Then she realizes that she has morning breath which is barely acceptable when she’s alone, never mind when she has any company. Including Snow. She takes a moment to freshen up, hoping that the delay will settle her and let the worst side effects of her adrenaline dump pass. A few minutes later, Lightning takes a fortifying breath, and pokes her head out of the bedroom door.

The relief at finding her windows and door unchanged almost puts her on her ass, it’s so dizzying. Lightning spends a long moment breathing, feeling more and more ridiculous with every passing second.

Once her heartbeat steadies out, Lightning searches out the source of the noise. The near panic attack and subsequent relief, overrode her irritation at being so rudely awoken, leaving only curiosity in its wake. When she follows the sounds to the kitchen, she finds a shirtless Snow sitting on the floor, singing along with the radio as he does… _something_ to her table.

Lightning leans against the wall, folds her arms and watches, admiring the way Snow’s muscles flex as he turns the screwdriver over and over. Lightning doesn’t recognize the song that’s playing, but Snow is singing and humming along, bare foot tapping along to the beat. It’s obvious that he’s enjoying himself, and she is enjoying watching him enjoy himself, so she remains quiet and leaves him to it.

It doesn’t take long before Lightning finds her gaze lingering on Snow’s long fingers, only to trace a slow path down his arm to land on and admire his broad, muscular shoulders, before finally sweeping down the length of his broad back until his golden skin meets the waistband of his blue silk lounge pants.

She blinks and blows out a long, steadying breath before clearing her throat.

The sound of Snow’s head hitting the table makes her wince, and gasp out an, “Oh, god, are you okay?” She jerks open the freezer door, filling a towel with ice. “I’m sorry. I should’ve realized that I’d startle you.”

Snow pulls himself off the floor, one hand rubbing his head and the other held up in a warding gesture. “Careful where you step.”

Lightning looks at the floor and notices the screws, nuts, washers and finishing nails all over the place.

Not to mention all the tools.

She hands him the makeshift ice bag and asks, “What the hell is going on?”

Snow sits down, puts the ice on his head, and holds out a hand to her. She tiptoes around the mess and lets Snow pull her into his lap. Lightning loses herself in Snow’s good morning kiss, before reminding him that she’s waiting for an answer. With a raised eyebrow, she asks, “So? What the hell is all this?”

“Just a little project. I’m sorry I woke you. I know you wanted to sleep in.” He leans in and opens his mouth against her jugular.

“Mm,” she hums, relaxing into the feel of his lips and tongue moving against her skin. Except, he’s trying to distract her, and she wants to know what the hell is going on. “Are you going to tell me what happened to the table?”

“No, nothing happened to the table.” He shifts her off his lap and begins cleaning up all his tools. She waits him out, allowing him to finish putting everything into the toolbox, get back to his feet and put the toolbox on the counter.

“You’re being very weird, Snow.” The lascivious smirk that spreads across his face only confuses her more. He stalks across the kitchen, grabs her around the waist, lifts her onto the table and steps between her knees.

“I was just reinforcing the table,” he whispers in her ear, then flicks her earlobe with his tongue.

 _Uh. Ooh. Mm._ His abrupt shift from singing handyman to smirking sex god gives her whiplash _._ “…reinforcing?”

“Mm,” he hums, hands slipping under the hem of the shirt she’s wearing, thumbs rubbing circles on her inner thighs. “You look so good in my shirt,” he mumbles, lips trailing down her neck, tongue sweeping across her clavicle before tracing a path back up to the other ear. Then: “Yeah. See, I was sitting here this morning, drinking coffee and daydreaming about eating you for breakfast.”

He punctuates his confession by latching onto and worrying one of the many fading love bites on her neck.

“Oh god,” she groans, combing her fingers through his hair.

“All I could think about was you, stretched out on the table. Naked. Your knees over my shoulders…” He presses his hips forward until she feels the silk of his lounge pants rub against her. She grabs onto his hipbones, tracing the waistband of his pants with her fingertips until they meet at the base of his spine. Lightning tickles and scratches the soft skin over the knobs of his spine, then tucks her fingers into his waistband in order to draw him closer. Snow presses against her, snickering out a quiet, “so impatient” when she bucks against him.

One hand works at buttons of the shirt, leaving only the lowest two buttons done up. With the very tip of his forefinger, Snow traces a path from her lips, down her throat, between her breasts until it reaches her navel. He traces circles around her navel, flicking her navel ring every so often. Every circle of his finger only increases the ache between her legs. Her hips twitch with each flick of his finger. Snow presses his silk covered erection between her legs, rocks against her until she moans, and then backs off, dropping his hands to her thighs again.

He continues talking: “And I knew that I wanted to spread you across this table and have you,” he whispers, letting his thumbs slip back and forth along the skin of her thighs, just shy of the goal. Lightning drops her head forward onto his shoulder. “But I needed to make sure that I wouldn’t break it when I take you on it.”

Lightning is so turned on by the idea of Snow taking her on this table, so caught up in his lust and need for her that the table splinters under the strength of his passion. Each deep, hard thrust weakening the joints where the tabletop meets the legs, until he braces one knee on the tabletop for leverage, spreads her wider, snapping his hips forward over and over….

Wait. What was she doing? Oh yeah.

 _Reinforcing_ …

“That makes sense,” she murmurs as Snow’s hands slide up her thighs, thumbs whispering against her, long fingers smoothing over her hipbones.

“Yeah?” His lips brush against the under shelf of her jaw, her chin, her cheek…

“Uh huh.”

“Mm. Glad you agree.” He leans his forehead against hers. She can taste the coffee on his breath as he asks her, “So, can I?”

She cups his face in both hands, stroking her thumbs along his sharp cheekbones. Lightning’s mouth is so dry that it takes a few tries to finally croak out, “Can you what?”

“Have you?” She gasps against his lips as he murmurs, “Here? Now?” Into her open mouth.

She closes the gap, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth and his thumb into her willing body. She groans around his tongue as his thumbs work her inside and out. A moment later, both hands disappear from between her legs in favor of unbuttoning the remaining buttons and pushing it off her shoulders to bare her body to him.

Lightning shrugs to remove the shirt, but Snow pulls it back onto her, mumbling against her breast, “Keep it on. You look hot as hell. Besides, the tabletop is cold.” He grinds his hips against her again before whispering, “Lay back for me.”

Snow was right; Lightning can feel the cold from the tabletop bleeding through the cotton of Snow’s shirt. She only has a moment to think about the chill against her back before Snow’s hot mouth closes around her right nipple and his warm, rough fingers pet, pinch and rub at the other. Snow’s other hand holds her knee in a firm grip that keeps her from sliding away from his rocking hips.

Lightning grabs onto the edge of the table with one hand and combs her fingers through Snow’s hair with the other. Snow shifts both hands to behind Lightning’s knees as he lays hot, sucking kisses down her belly, below her navel, until he is just shy of his goal.

He stands up and stares down at her until she says, “What?”

“This is new,” Snow says, tugging on her navel ring. “It’s pretty.”

“Fang talked me into getting matching jewelry.”

Snow arches his brow at her. “Something I should know about you and Fang?”

She huffs a laugh. “Vanille got one too.”

“Ooh! Hot!”

“Shut up!” He chuckles, runs his fingers around her navel one last time before getting serious.

“What happened here?” He asks, brushing his fingers over the scar on her abdomen.

“Sazh.” Snow’s eyes snap to hers, rounding in horror. “Not like that. It was during the Purge. I got shot. Sazh had to get the bullet out before any of the potions would work. We didn’t have a medkit, so he used my knife and his fingers. It was messy, but effective.”

She watches his face as he pictures what happened. He traces his fingers over the scar again before leaning down and pressing a closed mouth kiss to it.

“It was close,” he whispers.

She doesn’t pretend to misunderstand him. “Yeah.” For a moment, Lightning wonders at the wisdom of offering him this confession, before realizing that she no longer wants to lie to him. “But I think you know that I didn’t much care at that point.”

Snow closes his eyes, shakes his head, and leans forward to give her a deep, desperate kiss. When they’re both breathless, Snow sits in the chair before her, hooking behind both her knees and drawing her toward him.

Snow drapes Lightning’s legs over his shoulders, takes hold of her hips with both hands and slides her along the table until her bottom overhangs the edge. She can feel the heat of his breath puffing against the sensitive, swollen flesh of her sex.

Lightning watches Snow’s eyes darken as they rake over her whole body, before finally settling on the view between her legs. In fact, he studies her for so long that Lightning feels herself blush in embarrassment at the attention. She shifts, and Snow’s eyes snap to hers.

“Are you okay?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m watching the woman I love get turned on by me watching her,” he whispers, leaning in and sucking a bruise into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He meets her eyes again and says, “You’re so ready for me that I can feel the heat coming off you.” He blows cool breath on her swollen sex, causing her whole body to jerk. “I was just wondering how close I could get you without even touching you. Do you think you’d cum from dirty talk alone?”

She grunts and feels her body tense up at the idea of him trash-talking her to an orgasm.

“You like that idea, huh?” He leans forward and inhales. “Something to try another time. This time, I want to taste you. Can I?”

Lightning can feel his breath on her and it takes all her self-control not to dig her heels into his back, grab onto his hair, and drag him against her. Instead, she lets out a long groan and nods her head in the affirmative.

Snow hums out a pleased sound before leaning forward, and finally putting his mouth on her.

The first long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue causes Lightning to whimper. Snow murmurs against her, runs soothing hands over her belly, only to brace her while his tongue flicks her in soft, fast strokes over and over until her hips twitch in time with his movements.

Lightning’s breath stutters, and she’s sure that Snow is going to drive her right over the edge in record time. Snow, it seems, has other plans. Just as her whole world coalesces to the flicking, pulsing rhythm of his talented tongue, Snow stops. Lightning whines, hips rocking against his restraining hand, desperately chasing the climax that Snow so cruelly tore from her reach. Snow chuckles against her, whispers, “We’ve only just started. Just relax. I’ll take care of you,” right before he slides his tongue down, swirls it, circling, circling, until the spirals bring his tongue to his goal, where he presses it inside her body.

Lightning freezes, breath caught in her chest, stunned at the feeling of Snow’s wicked tongue probing and twisting into her body. The hand on her pelvis moves down, until his thumb taps at that bundle of nerves. The air bursts out of her, which Snow takes as a cue to hum.

Lightning bucks, feels herself slipping along the table before groping for purchase. She reaches back, wishing that she could reach the damn wall to brace herself, but instead the hand splayed on her belly holds her still for another swirling thrust of Snow’s tongue.

Gripping the edges of the table in desperation, Lightning squirms around, unsure if she’s seeking more or less. All she knows is that the hand holding her still is keeping her right on the edge, where she can neither go over or back away. All she can do is lay there while Snow drives his tongue into her body over and over again. Just as she feels all that glorious pleasure coalescing into what she knows will be a cataclysmic orgasm, Snow switches everything again; he moves back up, closes his lips around her and sucks, flicking at her sporadically.

Her eyes burn with sweat and tears. Lightning’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, blood so close to the surface that she might just immolate at any moment. She looks at Snow, meeting his eyes across the expanse of her torso. He winks at her, then laps at her until she can no longer keep her eyes open. 

“Easy, baby,” he whispers, slipping two fingers inside her and stroking her sweet spot as if he’s spent years learning every secret of her body. “I gotcha.”

Lightning’s mouth and throat are burning, they’re so dry. She thinks she’s babbling. She may even be begging, she’s not sure.

“I think you’re ready for me,” Snow whispers, before placing one last sucking kiss to her aching core. Snow stands up, letting Lightning’s knees slip off his shoulders. His long fingers continue stroking inside her, but never find a rhythm and so, they only serve to build more tension without allowing her to find her climax.

Snow startles her by shoving the table forward until it’s braced against the wall.

“Sure,” Lightning pants. “Now you think of it.”

Snow chuckles as he slips his fingers from her body. “I thought of it before. But I didn’t want you to do anything except lay there and take it from me, baby.” He hikes her legs up and spreads her open on the table. A moment later, she feels his cock tracing up and down, continuing to tease her. “And you’re going to take it all, aren’t you?” She tries to grab him to guide him into her, but he catches her hands and pins them to the table. “Don’t be impatient.”

“Snow—“

“What is it, baby?” He presses his erection against her, sliding it up and down along her folds until she’s rocking with him. “Is this what you want?”

Lightning grunts out an approximation of a yes that she just knows Snow will ignore.

“You moan so pretty,” Snow mumbles against her throat. “But I need words, Light. Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes!”

“Mm. That’s my girl.” He lifts her hands over her head, presses them against the wall, gives her a deep kiss before whispering, “Brace yourself.”

With that, he thrusts deep inside her, pressing forward until his pelvis is nestled flush against her core. Lightning’s whole body clenches when Snow bottoms out, causing him to swear, withdraw, and thrust back into her even harder.

That’s all it takes to send her sailing off the edge upon which she’d been so precariously balanced for so long. Snow works her through her climax with fast, steady thrusts.

“I guess I pushed you too close to the edge,” Snow chuckles. He stands straight, lifts both her legs and brings them together and rests them against his chest. He groans, takes hold of her hips again and begins rocking into her. “Fuck, I didn’t think you could get any tighter. You’re a goddamn miracle.”

The new position forces Snow to move slower, allowing Lightning to feel the drag of every inch inside her. Snow fucks her deep and slow like that until all that beautiful pressure has flooded her again. She wants him closer and deeper than this position will allow.

“Snow—“

“Yeah, baby?”

She opens her arms to him, and he understands her perfectly. He lets go of her legs, allowing her to wrap them around him and pull him deeper. She sits up with Snow’s help, wrapping her arms around his neck and her lips around his tongue. He groans into her mouth, lifts her off the table, stumbles to the couch and falls backwards onto it.

Lightning sits up on him, smiling down at the look on his face. She bears down on him until he groans and thrusts up, and whispers, “my turn.”

* * *

Lightning comes back to herself as Snow lifts her into his arms and carries her out of the living room. She groans and presses her face against his bare chest and feels his chuckle rumble through her whole body.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

“That good, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispers as he lowers her into the bed.

She opens her eyes in time to see Snow climb into his side of the bed. “What are we doing?”

“You wanted to sleep in,” Snow says as he pulls her against his body. “So, let’s go back to sleep.”

“But—“

“Nope. Go to sleep.”

Lightning feels the warm fog of sleep descending, so she surrenders herself over to it. Snow hums out his approval as she snuggles up against him.

“What was all that about?” Lightning asks. “You don’t really expect me to believe that you just had an urge to fuck me on the kitchen table this morning, and decided to bust out some tools and rebar on a whim, do you?”

“It’s true.”

“Come on, Snow.”

“All right. No, I didn’t just fantasize about it this morning, but I did decide that today was the day that I wanted to live out the fantasy.”

“So when did you decide you wanted to fuck me on the table? Was it the night you came to my house?”

Snow laughs, shaking his head. “No, but that table collapsing into a pile of toothpicks is what prompted me to reinforce the table.”

“Good call. Although to be fair, that table was a cobbled together piece of crap.”

“Well, I wasn’t taking any chances of having you get hurt if the table collapsed beneath us.”

Of course he was concerned about her. She shakes her head at the absurdity, but presses a kiss to his collarbone for being ridiculously sweet. “So, if not then, when? The first night here?”

Snow remains silent for so long that Lightning wonders if he’s fallen asleep. Well, it’s no big deal. It had just been idle curiosity.

“It was your birthday,” Snow admits, surprising Lightning so much that she’s sure she must be misunderstanding him. ”You were yelling at me, refusing to listen and just driving me fucking crazy. You were infuriating, and beautiful, and I wanted you so badly.”

“You hated me,” she says, knowing exactly how irrelevant that statement is.

Lightning remembers everything about that day. Her anger, bitterness and cruelty to her sister. She’d wanted so badly to make Snow shut up. He’d been loud, flushed with fury, and absolutely goddamn gorgeous. Lightning wanted to knock him out! And after she ruined the whole night, and Serah and Snow left her, Lightning had been so hot and bothered that she went out on the prowl, determined not to spend the night alone. Hell, it was her birthday! Why the hell shouldn’t she have a good time with no strings attached? Of course, she’d found a willing partner in no time. But when he pulled her against him and ran his hands over her body, she hadn’t felt half as hot and needy as she had when Snow shouted at her, so she gave up and spent the next year of her life doing everything possible to bury her feelings for Snow and pretend that he didn’t drive her absolutely fucking crazy.

Pretend that the sound of his voice, the curve of his smirk, and the twinkle in his eyes, didn’t all make her melt like candle wax. Pretend he didn’t make her burn, and ache for him.

“I never hated you, Lightning. Not ever! But this wasn’t about that. Not really. Sure, last year I wanted to bend you over that table because you make me crazy hot for you. And I’m still crazy hot for you, but I hope you know that things are different now.”

“Oh, I know that.” _Confession time._ “And you weren’t the only one hot and bothered that day,” she admits.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve always enjoyed fighting with you just a little too much.”

“Only a little?”

“All right. A lot too much.”

He chuckles, then slips one silk covered leg between her bare ones. “Fighting as foreplay. Who knew?”

“Fang.”

Snow bursts out laughing, and with the way his body presses against hers, she can feel the vibrations of his laughter through her whole body. Lightning closes her eyes as every muscle in her lower body clenches and flutters.

Opening her eyes only makes matters worse. Snow is so close that her whole universe consists of his flushed face and lust-darkened eyes. Then he’s moving, and her vision blurs, so Lightning closes her eyes, opens her mouth and surrenders herself to Snow’s seduction.

“So, were you wet every time we fought?” he whispers as he slides his hand down her thigh and grabs her behind her knee in order to both bend her knee and spread her thighs wider apart. The silk of his lounge pants feels amazing as he grinds against her. “Tell me.”

She grunts but doesn’t answer. Wanting him over the past year is still tied up with too much guilt and shame for her to want to think about it.

“Did you ever dream about me?” The question is barely out of his mouth before her mind is filled with vivid images of him up against the wall of her house in Oerba. “Ooh. You did, huh? Anything you’d like to experience for real?”

Lightning pulls his head down to her, slips her tongue into his mouth and rolls until Snow’s flat on his back. She straddles his hips, shifting until his silk-covered erection presses exactly where she wants it.

Snow reaches for the buttons on her shirt, but she bats his hands away. Lightning takes her time tracing the lines of muscles in his torso, first with her fingers, then her tongue. All the while, she rocks her hips against him, enjoying the sensations created by the silk rubbing back and forth between her folds, hoping that it creates similar sensations for him.

Snow rests his hands on her thighs, grip slowly tightening as he gets more and more desperate. Lightning knows there’ll be bruises, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, she relishes driving him as crazy as he drives her.

When he grunts out her name, Lightning stops, sits up and begins unbuttoning her shirt. Snow reaches for her again, but she shakes her head. He huffs in aggravation, but complies, returning his hands to her thighs.

Of course, once his hands are on her body again, he begins sliding them back and forth, with every pass moving closer and closer to his goal. Lightning pries his hands off her thighs and laces her fingers through his. Leaning forward until she presses both his hands to the pillow on either side of his head, Lightning leans in and whispers, “No fantasy I’ve had could ever measure up to reality.” She shuts him up with a deep kiss.

She’s not sure when she let go of his hands, but she knows she must’ve because she can feel his hands cupping her face and neck. When she breaks the kiss, Snow holds her close, meets her eyes and says, “I love you.”

“I know,” she whispers. “And I love you. And that’s why being with you is better than anything I’d ever imagined.”

“That, and I’m fucking amazing in bed.” He chuckles and kisses her. “And on the table. On the sofa. Against the wall. In the shower.” He punctuates each location with a deep kiss. “And I still wanna try on my ride.”

“On Shiva? _No!_ I draw the line at fucking not only in front of, but on top of, your Eidolon.”

Snow chuckles, letting his hands slide over her ass and wrap around the backs of her thighs. “Come on, baby. Don’t be like that.” He kisses her neck, shifts, shimmies, and suddenly, the silk is gone and she feels him pressing against her.

He groans into her neck as she works herself down onto him with tight circles of her hips. Sitting up allows her to sink all the way down onto him, and Lightning spends a long moment adjusting and enjoying the sex drugged look on Snow’s face.

“Forget it, Hero.”

“Not a chance. I have great ideas. It’ll be amazing. Look how amazing you are riding me right now. How could it be anything but fucking great to spread you just right, so the engine vibrates against you until you shatter around me?” His fingers work to approximate the sensation he describes. “You know I’ll make it worth your while.”

She refuses to admit aloud that he’s managed to pique her interest. Instead she teases him by saying, “You’re pretty full of yourself.”

He grabs her hips, presses up into her and says, “Pretty sure you’re the one full of me right now, girl.”

“You’re filthy.”

“Know it,” he concedes. “But you love how filthy I am.”

She can’t really argue his point, so she picks up her pace and changes the subject. “If you want to ride something while I ride you, why not my horse? There’s definitely more room.”

“Oh, forget that! That creep already spends too much time looking up your skirt.” She laughs and he groans and thrusts up hard. He grabs her by the hips to still her, gasping out, “Wait. Just wait.”

“I can’t believe it! You’re actually jealous of Odin.”

“I am not!”

She laughs at him and he shakes his head and grunts out, “Stop. Don’t.”

She can tell from the look on his face, that he’s right on the edge. “Problem?”

He shakes his head, panting, but says. “Just give me a second.”

Lightning clenches hard, and Snow’s breath catches, his eyes close, and his hips stutter as his orgasm rips through him. Lightning rides him through it, drawing it out as long as possible, incredibly pleased that she was able to surprise him.

“Fuck, Light. I swear, your body is a miracle.” Lightning smirks down at him and climbs off, heading to the bathroom to clean up and grab a wet washcloth. “Wait, come back here.”

“I’m good,” she assures him, wiping him down before straightening out his lounge pants. ”Get some rest. You’ve had a busy morning.” Snow grabs her around the waist and drags her into the bed.

“Fine, we’ll grab a nap, then a shower. Then I’m taking my lady out to dinner.”

“We don’t have to go out, Snow.” What she means is, she doesn’t want to go anywhere tonight. This was supposed to be a lazy day in.

“Even better. I’ll grab takeout. And when I get home, I want you wearing those sexy boots.”

“Okay?”

“And nothing else. I have something else that I’ve been wanting to try out…”

“Is it going to involve power tools?”

“Nope. Just the dryer.”

_“The dryer?”_

“Mm hmm. You’ll like it. I promise.”

“You know, we don’t have to do everything at once. We have the rest of our lives.”

Snow pulls her around and gives her a desperate kiss. “The rest of our lives, huh?”

“Uh—“

“You want that?”

“I mean—“

“Breathe. Let me try this again. You’re right. I guess I’ve been trying to do everything because part of me is worried that you’re gonna change your mind and pull another disappearing act on me. And I know that you feel guilty and we went through a lot, and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I do feel guilty. I hate that I hurt Serah. Even worse, I hate that I don’t feel worse, because I’m happier than I can remember being. And that just makes me feel even guiltier. But I’m not changing my mind about this. I understand why you would doubt me on that. Hell, I doubted me at first. But I lost you once and I know how that felt.”

“What are you talking about? You never lost me.” He laughs. “You couldn’t lose me if you tried. Hell, you did try! You ran halfway across the damn planet, and I was hot on your tail.” He pinches her ass for emphasis.

He doesn’t understand. Lightning shakes her head, horrified to be having this conversation, and yet, knowing that it’s long overdue. “You died, Snow.” He scoffs, but she just keeps right on talking. “When I found you in that camp, you weren’t breathing. Your heart wasn’t beating. I have no idea how long it took for me to get you to breathe again—”

“Oh, Light—“

“—and even then, you were too injured to keep going.” Lightning shakes her head to dispel the memories of those long moments in the darkness, holding him as he died.

“But then the creep showed up,” he says, poking her in the side in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She huffs and rolls her eyes. “Exactly. So you see, I spent those minutes picturing life without you in it, and that was more than enough for me to know that I’m not doing it again.”

He pulls her to him and holds on while she shakes. “I didn’t know.”

“How could you? I certainly didn’t want to talk about it. And I never want to think about it again.”

“All I remember was hearing your voice and feeling terrified, because I needed to get you out of that place and I couldn’t do a goddamn thing.”

“We don’t need to talk about this now.” In fact, she’d prefer tabling this conversation until sometime after the heat death of the universe. “There’s so much we still have to sort through and deal with. But I don’t want you worrying about me changing my mind. Okay? I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I want to make decisions about that together.”

“Okay. But I still want you to wear those boots tonight.”

“If you want to fuck me on every home appliance we have, that’s fine. And if your heart is set on motorcycle sex, we can try that too. But I’d prefer waiting until it’s not freezing outside before we do that. But right now, you need to get some sleep. It’s pretty obvious that you were up most of the night.”

He holds open his arms to her. “Come lay down with me. I sleep better when you’re next to me.”

Lightning feels herself blush, which seems completely ridiculous after everything they just did to one another. “Okay, but you have to promise to sleep. No sex.”

“I will make you pretty much any promise, but I’m never making that one. Sorry.”

Shaking her head at him, Lightning sheds his shirt, pulls on a pair of pajama pants, and one of her tank tops before climbing into bed. Snow smiles, blue eyes dancing with mischief as he pulls her into his arms and whispers, “Like that’ll really stop me.”

“Go to sleep, or no dryer, boots or motorcycle, ever.”

“Ooh. A battle of wills. I love a challenge,” he whispers, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment is a continuation of DIDDTU? Keep an eye out for Do I Dare? The Nightmare. It should be posted very soon.


End file.
